Why?
by Kyuubi Uchiha
Summary: Why? He forgets everything as he was dying right there. 'Mel-' He didn’t hear the rest as the cigarette fell out of his mouth and onto his lap. Slightly MattxMello. Character Death. 1st attempt at angst. Rated T for cursing!


Bam

**Warning: **There is a bit of a spoiler here in this story. Don't blame me, I had to write this.

**Note: **I do not know if anyone else wrote this kind of story too, they probably did… O.o But I kinda got this idea in my head while watching Matt die again in the anime. T_T Why did he have to die?! -sobs-

**2****nd**** Note: **It is a slight MattxMello or MelloxMatt. Just plain love here, but not even one kiss in this story.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Death Note, thank you.

**Why?**

_Bam!_

_Bam!_

_Bam, bam, bam, bam!_

_Bam!_

No sounds were made after he collapsed against the car and slid down onto the ground. His body left bloody trails on his messed up, holed, red car. 'Shit, there goes my beautiful car.' He thought distantly. He was looking down at his lap; his cigarette was still hanging in his mouth.

_How long do you have? _

He didn't know.

_What time is it?_

He tried to look at his watch, but his hand was all limp and he couldn't lift it. He just left the time unknown then.

_Where's your DS?_

His left hand twitched, and touched his pant pocket painfully.

_Still there, good._

_Where's your car?_

Dude, he's leaning against it as he's sitting on the ground.

_Why's there blood everywhere?_

Fuck, he was the one who was shot multiple times…

_Where's Mello?_

That stupid blonde…

That stupid, arrogant blonde…

That stupid, arrogant, chocolate-loving blonde…

That stupid, arrogant, chocolate-loving, hot blonde…

_Yes, that blonde…_

The one whom he loves?

_Who's Mello?_

He just remembered who Mello was a second ago! His eyes widened out of shock, what was happening to him? Why did he just forget about this Mello in just a second?!

Then he mentally shrugged, since he can't do it physically. Whatever he forgot, it wasn't important…

_Right?_

He didn't know. He didn't know anything anymore!

_Why does your heart hurt now?_

He wasn't even shot in the heart! How come it hurts? It's like pain beyond pain… It's like the pain of losing a loved one.

_But you didn't lose any loved ones, right? _

He doesn't even remember anyone!

Hell, he doesn't even remember his own name!

He's scared.

Strands of his silky, red hair fell over his face. His green goggles were still on his head.

A few more milliseconds passed by, and now he can't remember _who_ he is. He wasn't panicking anymore. He already accepted it. He was forgetting stuff, and now he'll just live and deal with it…

_Live? What is life?_

He was confused, was it someone else asking him these questions? Or is it his mind?

_Mind, what mind?_

He laughed inwardly; even he knew what that is. It's part of your soul, right?

_Soul, what soul?_

He shrugged inwardly once again; maybe he's just saying random things. He doesn't know.

_What don't you know?_

Fuck, everything. He chuckled weakly, didn't he just cursed like… what's his name again?

_Never mind that._

Never mind what? Haha, now he was the one asking questions.

_Why?_

He didn't know why.

_Why?_

Stop asking him that!

_Why?_

This is getting annoying…

_Why's there a cigarette in your mouth?_

Shut u-… Oh good point, he wonders the same thing.

_Can you say good-bye?_

Good-bye?

_Why?_

What? Back to those questions again?

_Why?_

This is really getting annoying!

_Mel-_

He didn't hear the rest as the cigarette fell out of his mouth and onto his lap.

"You wouldn't tell us anyway." said a man in a black suit, putting down his gun. He and the other men went back into theirs cars and drove away, leaving the red head to be viewed by everyone; everyone who pitied the boy, everyone who didn't do anything to help him. Yes, that everyone.

The voice that was speaking to him in his head looked sadly at the dead boy. It knew he was dead, but finished the sentence anyway.

_Mello loves you too, Matt._

-----

**Deceased's Name: **Unknown

**Date of Death: **XX/XX/XX

**Cause: **Multiple gunshot wounds

**Family: **Unknown

_Why was he unknown?_

_Why?_

_Why?_

_Why?_

_It's because…_

He never existed.

----

**Kyu: **Omg… T_T All I did was type out what my fingers itched to do, and it ended up like this. Crap, I need to go get some more tissues… That was utterly sad.

If anyone thinks that they get what I'm trying to say, then please do put it on your review. I'd like to know what other people think. :)

So please review; flames are welcomed this time since my room is a bit chilly. xD

Thank you!


End file.
